Unimportant Conversation
by Mato-san
Summary: [fictogemino] hanya ketika Jungkook dan Jimin membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna • Bangtan Sonyeondan fiction! KookMin (Jungkook/Jimin uke!Jimin). Drabble. Read warning inside. Mind to RnR, da? :9


Warning! : sebuah **fictogemino **(fiksi kembar; sebuah fiksi yang bisa dibaca dari awal hingga akhir maupun dari akhir hingga awal. Dibaca dari manapun (atas-bawah / bawah-atas) juga tetap akan membentuk sebuah cerita yang 'nyambung'.). Berformat **drabble** (jangan pada protes/? Bikin fictogemino harus muter otak lebih keras). Pair **KookMin** (meski agak gak jelas hubungannya karena gantung). **OOC**. Maklum mata saya minus, jadi kalau ada **typo(s) **maklumi.

* * *

**Unimportant Conversation**

**.**

© mine (Mato-san)

**.**

_Even if you ignore me, I can't push you out of my mind_

—Boy In Luv by Bangtan Boys

* * *

Hening.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Tanpa diduga, bibir Jimin membentuk kurva ke bawah—sedikit terkesan mengejek. "Kau mulai konyol deh," katanya, nada geli terdengar jelas di balik suaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, atas alasan apa kau menggombal sedemikian rupa?"

Jungkook mendecakkan lidahnya, rasa _latte _dari kopi yang diseruputnya masih terasa di rongga mulutnya. "Berbicara denganmu itu merepotkan, Jimin. Oh ralat, Jimin _hyung_."

Alis pemuda bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu menukik. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," gumamnya lalu menatap siluet langit berawan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kafe tempat mereka bersemayam kini. "Jangan pernah lupakan fakta bahwa aku lebih tua darimu dan terus gunakan sufiks, bodoh."

Menyeringai kecil, Jungkook menyesap secangkir kopi di cangkirnya. "Kau itu menggemaskan lho, Jimin. Aku ingin mencubit pipimu dengan keras," telunjuk Jungkook memutari bibir cangkirnya. "Atau lebih baik aku suntik boraks saja biar kau awet?!"

Bunyi denting lembut yang disebabkan oleh cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok pun terdengar. Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan cengiran kecil. "Berbicara denganmu itu membuatku harus berpikir lebih daripada biasanya, kau tahu. Terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan," sedetik kemudian Jimin tersenyum, senyum tulus. "Dan jangan menggombal lagi."

Jemari Jungkook menyentuh lembut poni yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan Jimin tersebut. Jimin hanya terdiam, tidak merespon apa-apa. "Kau tahu, saat aku melihat matamu... Aku bisa melihat refleksi masa depanku dengan sangat-sangat jelas."

Iringan lagu klasik yang seolah membuai itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk dinikmati dua remaja seperti mereka. Jimin mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Aku benci basa-basi, kalau boleh jujur."

Mata Jungkook menerawang ke langit-langit kafe dengan tatapan gamang, tetapi tetap terkesan rupawan. Tangannya kini bersidekap di dada. Interior kafe yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat kayu itu tampaknya mulai dinikmati Jimin—terlihat di ujung mata Jungkook bahwa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tengah mengagumi arsitektur bangunan ini. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak penting untuk sekarang."

Sekarang Jimin tampak jengah; terjebak bersama Jungkook di kafe kecil ini. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku ke kafe ini, Jungkook?! Ada sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk kau katakan lagi?! _I'm counting on you_."

Itulah Jimin. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah Jungkook bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dan mungkin, membawanya ke kafe kecil untuk berbicara dua mata dan berusaha memahami apa yang ada di otak Park tersebut adalah ide yang cemerlang. Tetapi sepertinya, sih, tidak terlalu berhasil sekarang.

Menelusuri pola kehidupan dan berusaha menjadi bagian dari diri seorang Park Jimin mungkin hanya akan menjadi enigma maupun misteri tersendiri bagi Jeon Jungkook.

**.**

_(silahkan baca lagi dari bawah xD)_

* * *

**A.N : **Fictogemino pertama xD Lumayan juga sih, meski gak terlalu susah karena ini formatnya _drabble_. Kalau one-shoot, teler duluan dah.

Btw, ini adalah FF yang saya buat gara-gara lagi WB sama Chapter 4 di _'Brothers Conflict_' lol =)) Jimin uke emang ngangenin, tapi untuk di FF _BroCon _tidak ada uke selain Jin dan pip/?

Mind to Review?! :9


End file.
